dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Hwarang: The Beginning
Details *'Title:' 화랑 : 더 비기닝 / Hwarang : Deo Bigining *'Also known as:' Flowering Knights / The Beautiful Knights / Flower Knights: The Beginning / Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth *'Genre:' Historical, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Dec-19 to 2017-Feb-21 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Hwarang: The Beginning OST Synopsis The names of just few Hwarangs are recorded in history. Not many people these days truly know about Hwarangs. How did they start? How did beautiful looking young men become at the center of unifying old Korea's Three Kingdoms? To these countless questions, we look forward to find the answers. Let's imagine how life must have been for young people of Silla back in the 6th century. Let us tell you a story about their friendships and love. --KBSWorld User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Seo Joon as Moo Myung / Sun Woo **Kim Ye Joon as child Moo Myung *Go Ah Ra as Kim Ah Ro **Kang Joo Ha as child Ah Ro *Park Hyung Shik as Kim Sam Maek Jong / Kim Ji Dwi **Son Jang Woo as child Sam Maek Jong Hwarangs (Flowering Knights) *Choi Min Ho as Kim Soo Ho *Do Ji Han as Park Ban Ryu *Kim Tae Hyung as Suk Han Sung *Jo Yoon Woo as Kim Yeo Wool *Lee Pung Woon as one of hwarangs *Park Ki Hoon as Joo Gi *Jin Joo Hyung as Kim Jang Hyun *Jun Bum Soo as Kim Shin *Ooon as Kim Ki Bo ;Nangdos *Kim Hyun Joon as Suk Dan Se (Han Sung's half-brother) *Jang Se Hyun as Kang Sung Royal Capital People *Sung Dong Il as Master Ui Hwa (chief instructor of Hwarang) *Choi Won Young as Master Kim Ahn Ji (Kim Ah Ro & Kim Sun Woo's father) *Kim Kwang Kyu as Pi Joo Gi (informant / owner of general store & tea house) *Lee Da In as Kim Soo Yun (Su Ho's sister) **Uhm Seo Hyun as child Soo Yun *Yoon Jin Ho as assistant chief instructor of Hwarang (Queen's messenger) ;Ministers of Silla *Kim Chang Wan as Park Young Shil (Ban Ryu's adopted-father) *Lee Byung Joon as Ho Gong (Ban Ryu's biological father) *Go In Bum as Kim Seub (Soo Ho & Soo Yun's father) *Kim Jong Goo as Suk Hyun Je (Han Sung & Dan Se's grandfather) *Song Min Hyung as Kim Hyung Won ;People from Mang Mang Village *Lee Kwang Soo as Mak Moon / Kim Sun Woo (Ah Ro's brother) **Park Min Soo as child Mak Moon *Kim Won Hae as Master Woo Reuk ;Royal Family of Silla *Kim Ji Soo as Queen Ji So (Sam Maek Jong's mother, founder of Hwarang) *Seo Ye Ji as Princess Sook Myung (Queen Jiso's daughter, Sam Maek Jong's half-sister, ep 9~) *Song Young Kyu as Prince Hwi Kyung (Queen Ji So's brother, ep 10~) ;Royal Guards / Court Lady *Yoo Jae Myung as Pa Oh (Sam Maek Jong's bodyguard) *Lee Kwan Hoon as Commandant Hyun Chu (Queen's bodyguard) *Oh Eun Ho as Mo Young (Queen's court lady) Extended cast *Lee Kyu Hyung as Do Go *Lee Min Ho as So Gam *Kang Dong Woo (강동우) as Moo Chul *Han Jung Hoon (한정훈) *Lee Chae Yoon (이채윤) as So Yoon *Baek Jae Jin as liquor shop owner *Cha Hye Rim as woman from Okta House *Song Bo Eun as noble woman around the city *Ban Min Jung as Mi Roo *Park Ha Yan (박하얀) as Yoo Ji *Kim Jung Jin (김정진) *Jang Yoo Tae (장유태) *Kim Joon Young (김준영) *Kim Min Joon as Crown Prince of Baekje (ep. 14, 15) *Jo Yun Ho as the mute child *Lee Seung Chul Production Credits *'Production Company:' Oh! Boy Project *'Chief Producer:' Choi Ji Young *'Producers:' Kim Sang Hwi, Kim Hyung Suk, Lee Young Bum, Park Sung Hye (박성혜) *'Director:' Yoon Sung Shik, Kim Young Jo *'Screenwriter:' Park Eun Young *'Music Composer:' Oh Joon Sung Notes *This is a pre-produced drama. *First script reading took place at the beginning of March, 2016. The script reading took place over two different sessions. *Filming began March 31, 2016 and finished September 1, 2016. *Go Ah Ra and Sung Dong Il make a reunion through this drama after being co-stared as father and daughter in Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013). Episode Ratings See Hwarang: The Beginning/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *Daum movie site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:KBS Category:Historical Category:Romance